


Soulmarks Were Strange

by AnaSennen



Series: Haikyuu Rare Pair Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020, KinoKage Friendship, Last words, M/M, MoniKage, OiKino, Soulmarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSennen/pseuds/AnaSennen
Summary: For Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020Kageyama and Kinoshita gain their soulmarks early but have to wait years until they finally find their soulmates but destiny his a funny thing in the end.
Relationships: Moniwa Kanme/Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru/Kinoshita Hisashi
Series: Haikyuu Rare Pair Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721131
Kudos: 25





	Soulmarks Were Strange

For Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020

Day 5: imagine | station/airport | **soulmate au**

**Moniwa Kaname x Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru x Kinoshita Hisashi**

_"Soulmarks were strange"_

Soulmarks were strange. They would appear in a random moment of your life and you may find a lot of people with that same soulmark but only one of them will have your last words you said to the person you loved the most before them.

Kageyama loved his soulmark but never showed it to no one or more that was until he made his very first best friend, Kinoshita Hisashi. They both understood each other better then anyone especially their fears in finding their soulmate but them liking or being in love with another person.

The first time they saw each others soumarks they were surprised because they had the same drawings but different words that didn’t match each other. Kageyama’s soulmark words were “I promise I won’t leave you” while Kinoshita’s were “Just stay with me one more night” they were so different but somehow both understood what their soulmates meant with that words.

They had their soulmarks since they were 13/14 years old but they never found their soulmates and now they were 24/25 years old. It’s funny how all of their teammates and classmates found their soulmates and the two of them didn’t but they didn’t mind they were just happy for all of them. They watched how each of their teammates found their soulmates in rival teams and only smiled and said that they were happy for everyone when they were asked if they didn’t mind that they had already found their soulmate.

Kinoshita with Kageyama’s help opened a little bakery which was mostly known by their friends and the people who lived near the bakery. Kageyama, who had become a professional volleyball player, whenever he wanted to be away from the chaos of his life he would hide in the bakery with Kinoshita and sometimes he would help him while hiding who he was.

Telling the truth most of their friends at first thought that they were soulmates but they weren’t and didn’t mind because they were a lot more like brothers. Even if it would take until they were old and almost dying they would wait for their soulmates.

It was thanks to the little bakery that Kinoshita met Kageyama’s soulmate. Kinoshita was looking for a new baker since the last one had left to live in another country with his soulmate. Thankfully Narita, who was a good baker, accepted working for him while he tried to find a new baker. A lot of people contacted Kinoshita and he had an interview with almost everyone there was only one left who was the ex-captain of Dateko, Moniwa Kaname, and when he saw him or more specifically when he saw the soulmark on his neck he was surprised which made Moniwa and Narita, who decided to accompany his friend, confused especially when Kinoshita ended up smiling softly. Kinoshita made the interview and in the ned he gave Moniwa his and Kageyama’s number(Moniwa was confused when he was given another number but let it be). Narita tried to know what made Kinoshita act like that but the only response he received was that in the next reunion between all of their ex-teammates and ex-rivals he would find out before sending him away.

Well that day Kageyama also met or more saw Kinoshita’s soulmate again when he was meeting who would be his teammates in the national team. Most of them were people he new but there were some he didn’t but the one that called his attention was his ex-captain of middle school, Oikawa Tooru, who was talking with Hinata and a man he didn’t know. Okay in truth what called his attention was Oikawa’s soulmark that was a copy of his and Kinoshita’s but also had the last words that Kinoshita had said to the person he loved the most. Kageyama wanted to laugh but he didn’t do it especially because he received a text message from Kinoshita who said that he met Kageyama’s soulmate to which Kageyama responded saying he met Kinoshita’s soulmate(that night the best friends passed all night talking about their soulmate and laughing because their soulmates only received their marks years after both received theirs) before Oikawa left Kageyama asked him if in the next weekend he would like to come with him to a little bakery because he wanted to talk to him to which Oikawa, surprisingly, said yes before giving his number to Kageyama.

The next weekend both best friends were talking his Kinoshita’s office because they planned in meeting their soulmates today being that Moniwa was already working and Oikawa would arrive in five minutes. It was funny that neither of them was nervous or afraid like they thought they would be years before when they first talked about their fears of meeting their soulmates.

When Oikawa arrived Kageyama sat with him in a table that was hidden from view and both talked their differences and everything that happened during middle school and high school because both had grown up and Kageyama didn’t want to be enemies with his best friend’s soulmate. While that happened Kinoshita informed Moniwa that they would close at 2pm because he wanted Moniwa to meet someone which left Moniwa curious but he waited because it would be 2pm in a hour.

When it was 2pm Kageyama said to Oikawa that there was someone that he wanted him to meet but that if he hurt him he would kill him(Oikawa was a little bit scared because Kageyama was never like that but also curious about who that person was because it could Kageyama’s soulmate) before leaving the table and go to the kitchen were Kinoshita was in the door waiting for him to appear for them to trade places.

Moniwa and Oikawa were expecting everything but never meeting their soulmates because only this year did they receive their soulmarks and it at minimum took a year for a person to meet their soulmate. Moniwa was surprised that his soulmate was Kageyama because they were so different but maybe that was the reason why they were soulmates besides that their soulmark words complete each other even if they said it to different people, Moniwa to his first girlfriend who died of cancer and Kageyama to his grandfather that died when he was in his last years of middle school. Oikawa at first didn’t recognize Kinoshita since he never played against him but then he remembered that Yuda once had talked to Oikawa about one of the bench players of Karasuno with whom he became friends and even showed him photos. Kinoshita was beautiful and from what he heard about him Oikawa could understand why they were soulmates besides how their soulmarks completed each other even if they said it to different people, Oikawa to his second boyfriend who left him and Oikawa never saw him again and Kinoshita to his little sister who died when she was five years old.

They were different but in no time they got to now each other and fall in love too so yes Narita had his answer in the next reunion between the teams Kageyama appeared with Moniwa who had his arm around Kageyama’s waist and Kinoshita appeared with Oikawa while holding hands.

Destiny was a funny thing because in when one of them was dying after years and years together their last words were the same as before “Please don’t leave me”, “I promise I won’t leave you”, “Just stay with me one more night” & “I will stay with you forever so don’t worry”.


End file.
